dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Under Her Skin
} |name = Under Her Skin |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Under Her Skin - Erasthenes caged.jpg |px = 270x360px |location = Skyhold Val Royeaux - Summer Bazaar Shrine of Dumat |start = Leliana - Skyhold |end = |qcat = |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Under Her Skin is an advisor quest for Leliana in Dragon Age: Inquisition. It is only available if the Inquisitor chooses to side with the templars instead of the mages. Acquisition Available after talking to Leliana in Skyhold. This quest should be completed before taking on What Pride Had Wrought, as it will unlock additional options when confronting Calpernia. Walkthrough Val Royeaux Travel to Val Royeaux and find Vicinius's Home. It can be accessed from the docks, just north of the Summer Bazaar. Find papers in the first room, then deal with the Venatori upstairs. Their party consists of two Zealots, one Stalker and a Spellbinder. Further searching of the home will get you another note (also in the gallery below). In his study, you finally find Vicinius's body. Examine it to get a lead for pieces of a memory crystal, three of which have to be discovered to get an audible memory recording of what has happened here. Don't overlook the charred notebook in the corner of the room; eventually leave and head back to Skyhold. Skyhold Show the memory crystal to Leliana, who will send you to speak with Dagna in the Undercroft. Leliana joins the meeting, and after viewing some mysterious event and discussing it, a new war table operation becomes available: head to the War Room and complete Plant Crystal in Venatori Headquarters with Leliana. After the report, visit her in her tower, to see if the receiving crystal is working. Reports to Calpernia will be stored in your codex, and information about a location connected to Dumat is needed. Return to the War Room and let Leliana for the cost of 1 power investigate the Shrine of Dumat. Shrine of Dumat Use the world map to travel to the Shrine of Dumat. The Inquisitor can approach the front door by either going straight forward or along the terraces on either side. Moving along either terrace will cause a rift-like spawning of a Rage demon, two Shades and two Wraiths, though there is only one wave. If not triggered on the way in, it may also be triggered on the way out. Inside, you will have to fight some Shades, Wraiths and Greater Terror Demons. There are six red glowing crystals scattered across the area. Activating any one of them will activate the side quest Corypheus's Memories. Once you move past the main hall, you will find the door to the next chamber guarded by a Pride demon, a shade and two wraiths. Beyond this door Magister Erasthenes can be found locked behind some sort of a magical barrier at the far end of the Shrine. Talk to him to learn more about Corypheus and Calpernia and then decide his fate. Whether you kill him or let him live, however, there will be no major effect to the game progress. Return to Skyhold Back at Skyhold, inform Leliana about the Magister to finish the quest. If you let Erasthenes live earlier, Leliana said that she (i.e. her agent) have interrogated him in the shrine and state that the Inquisition may learn more about Corypheus from him. If he was subjected to Tranquility, she also notes that he is as grateful to you for ending his pain as his muted emotions allow. If you choose to kill Erasthenes, Leliana will be a little bit upset about your decision, arguing that it would be better if you let him live so that she could gather more information about Corypheus' mission. (Keep in mind that letting Magister Erasthenes live won't grant you additional agent) Approval I'll free you from your pain. (Kill Erasthenes) * * * * You're too useful to kill. (Let Erasthenes live) * * * * * * Your death will be a message. (Kill Erasthenes) * * * * * (Mage only) I can make you Tranquil. (Let Erasthenes live) * * * * * * * * Rewards * 1,934 XP * 400 Influence * 3 Power * (Optional) 50 XP for each memory crystal collected Codex entries Notable Items Notes * Though Iron Bull usually when a group of Venatori is killed, this doesn't apply to the encounter in Vicinius's Home. * If Solas, Vivienne, or Dorian, are present, they will comment on the lighting cage spell binding Erasthenes. Gallery Under_Her_Skin_Note.png Bugs * On Xbox 1, upon entering Vicinius' house in Val Royeaux, a bug may occur. After a loading screen the player is back in Skyhold instead. Re-attempts at visiting Vicinius will have the same result. There seems to be no solution to this bug as of yet, which means the quest cannot be completed if this happens. * On Xbox 1, when attempting to enter Vicinius' house In Val Royeaux, a bug may occur during the loading screen where the game force closes and you are returned to the Xbox home screen reloading doesn't seem to fix this. This bug appears to be fixed with Patch 5, although it is not listed in the patch notes. * On PC version, when you approach the door of Shrine of Dumat, you will encounter the Fade rifts opened from the dragon-head statue next to the door. They will summon some demons and wraith after a couple of seconds. If you approach them carefully from either left or right side of the garden (sometimes even from the middle), they will attempt to summon the demons (we can hear the rift "explosion" sound). Just like any common rifts, it will stop summoning demons if you walk away and retreat immediately. If you attempt to approach the door again after retreating, the rifts won't summon the demons again (as if they already did it and stated as "closed rift") and you can enter the shrine without having a combat. However, once you finish the task of interacting with Magister Erasthenes and try to go back to this location again, the rifts will activate and summon the demons. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companion quests